Cardiac pacing electrically stimulates the heart when the heart's natural pacemaker and/or conduction system fails to provide synchronized atrial and ventricular contractions at appropriate rates and intervals for a patient's needs. Such bradycardia pacing provides relief from symptoms and even life support for hundreds of thousands of patients. Cardiac pacing may also give electrical overdrive stimulation intended to suppress or convert tachyarrhythmias, again supplying relief from symptoms and preventing or terminating arrhythmias that could lead to sudden cardiac death.
Cardiac pacing is usually performed by a pulse generator implanted subcutaneously or sub-muscularly in or near a patient's pectoral region. The generator usually connects to the proximal end of one or more implanted leads, the distal end of which contains one or more electrodes for positioning adjacent to the inside or outside wall of a cardiac chamber. The leads have an insulated electrical conductor or conductors for connecting the pulse generator to electrodes in the heart. Such electrode leads typically have lengths of 50 to 70 centimeters.
Pulse generator parameters are usually interrogated and modified by a programming device outside the body, via a loosely-coupled transformer with one inductance within the body and another outside, or via electromagnetic radiation with one antenna within the body and another outside.
Although more than one hundred thousand conventional cardiac pacing systems are implanted annually, several well-known difficulties exist.
For example, a pulse generator, when located subcutaneously, presents a bulge in the skin that patients can find unsightly or unpleasant. Patients can manipulate or “twiddle” the device. Even without persistent twiddling, subcutaneous pulse generators can exhibit erosion, extrusion, infection, and disconnection, insulation damage, or conductor breakage at the wire leads. Although sub-muscular or abdominal placement can address some concerns, such placement involves a more difficult surgical procedure for implantation and adjustment, which can prolong patient recovery.
A conventional pulse generator, whether pectoral or abdominal, has an interface for connection to and disconnection from the electrode leads that carry signals to and from the heart. Usually at least one male connector molding has at least one terminal pin at the proximal end of the electrode lead. The at least one male connector mates with at least one corresponding female connector molding and terminal block within the connector molding at the pulse generator. Usually a setscrew is threaded in at least one terminal block per electrode lead to secure the connection electrically and mechanically. One or more O-rings usually are also supplied to help maintain electrical isolation between the connector moldings. A setscrew cap or slotted cover is typically included to provide electrical insulation of the setscrew. The complex connection between connectors and leads provides multiple opportunities for malfunction.
For example, failure to introduce the lead pin completely into the terminal block can prevent proper connection between the generator and electrode.
Failure to insert a screwdriver correctly through the setscrew slot, causing damage to the slot and subsequent insulation failure.
Failure to engage the screwdriver correctly in the setscrew can cause damage to the setscrew and preventing proper connection.
Failure to tighten the setscrew adequately also can prevent proper connection between the generator and electrode, however over-tightening of the setscrew can cause damage to the setscrew, terminal block, or lead pin, and prevent disconnection if necessary for maintenance.
Fluid leakage between the lead and generator connector moldings, or at the setscrew cover, can prevent proper electrical isolation.
Insulation or conductor breakage at a mechanical stress concentration point where the lead leaves the generator can also cause failure.
Inadvertent mechanical damage to the attachment of the connector molding to the generator can result in leakage or even detachment of the molding.
Inadvertent mechanical damage to the attachment of the connector molding to the lead body, or of the terminal pin to the lead conductor, can result in leakage, an open-circuit condition, or even detachment of the terminal pin and/or molding.
The lead body can be cut inadvertently during surgery by a tool, or cut after surgery by repeated stress on a ligature used to hold the lead body in position. Repeated movement for hundreds of millions of cardiac cycles can cause lead conductor breakage or insulation damage anywhere along the lead body.
Although leads are available commercially in various lengths, in some conditions excess lead length in a patient exists and is to be managed. Usually the excess lead is coiled near the pulse generator. Repeated abrasion between the lead body and the generator due to lead coiling can result in insulation damage to the lead.
Friction of the lead against the clavicle and the first rib, known as subclavian crush, can result in damage to the lead.
In many applications, for example dual-chamber pacing, multiple leads are implanted in the same patient and sometimes in the same vessel. Abrasion between the leads for hundreds of millions of cardiac cycles can cause insulation breakdown or even conductor failure.
Communication between the implanted pulse generator and external programmer in a conventional pacing system uses a telemetry coil or antenna and associated circuitry in the pulse generator with inherent complexity that increases the size and cost of both the implantable and external devices. Moreover, the power budget from the pulse generator battery for communication typically exceeds power used for pacing by one or more orders of magnitude, introducing a requirement for battery power capability that can prevent selection of the most optimal battery construction for the otherwise low-power requirements of pacing.